Reinactment
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: This was just like what happened to the Turaga during their time as Toa. He pushed himself harder. He wouldn't lose him. He couldn't. He loved him too much.


Hello! Katea-Nui, you requested it so you got it. Pohatu/Onua and slight Whenua/Onewa. I've noticed there are like only two of these. Let's fix that shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

He'd read the records. He knew what his Turaga had done when he was a Toa. He idolized him, amazed at how he would risk such things. He knew about Turaga Dume being Makuta in disguise, Toa Lhikan's noble death, the entrapment of Makuta, turning into Toa, being captured, being turned into Hordika...

He praised him for surviving through all of it and still making it long enough to be a Turaga.

"Toa Onua, you have a meeting coming up soon." Turaga Whenua said sagely, waving his staff in front of Onua's mask. Onua blinked; he must've been daydreaming again. He thanked his Turaga by rubbing him playfully on the top of the head and started off, waving to villagers that passed him by.

He remembered when his Turaga told him of one noble thing he'd done, when he and his brothers and sisters had been transporting the matoran. He'd never forget how daring that'd been. Especially since it was to save his love. Onua kept walking, glancing at all of the lightstones as he went. The walls were quite beautiful if you took the time to look at them. They were dark, and tiny vines of light seemed to twine through them; a bright contrast to the darkness.

He traced one such vines of light, a small smile on his face, and continued on. He also loved the plants that grew down there too. They were amazing, as they glowed in the darkness. Glowing ferns, as he called them. He remembered finding them for the first time ever, a surprised look on his face. He'd been in awe of them, and had dubbed them his favorite plant.

It was just amazing how they survived without sunlight, and how they glowed. He found a small clump and picked a handful, admiring each individual ridge with a passion. Each and every thing in the world was beautiful, you just had to know where to look to find it.

Ahead, Onua saw light and shielded his eyes, stepping onto the bright island known as Mata Nui. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the new level of bright, and set down the plant. He began walking towards the Kini, completely unaware that he was being watched.

Amber eyes peeked around the corner as they watched the ebony being walk, long powerful strides added nicely to his well built body. He rested his chin in his open palm and stared, loving the fact that he could hang around him as long as he wanted. He watched Onua's muscles flex each time he moved and sighed. He was in love.

Onua paused a moment, emerald eyes darting back and forth."Hello?" He called, turning a slow circle. He was certain someone was following him.

Amber eyes watched as he turned his slow circle and hooded themselves in complete adoration. He was so observant! Quietly, the being with amber eyes darted forward using his Kakama and tackled right into the ebony one. Onua gasped as a blur of brown hit him and glanced up.

"Hello, brother!" Pohatu chirped happily, rolling off of him and into the grass. Onua laughed and said,"Pohatu, it's nice to see you too." Pohatu's heart gave a wild flutter as he smiled.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late." Onua said, standing and brushing himself off, then offering the brown one a hand. Pohatu could feel his cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he gripped the strong black hand, which hoisted him up ever so gently.

He accidentally stumbled on a root and right into Onua. Pohatu blushed even more as he said,"Oops, sorry." Onua smiled down at him, making his stomach dance in circles, and blushed even more. Onua held him by the shoulders and helped steady him, his strong yet gentle grip making Pohatu shiver.

"You cold?" The obsidian one asked, glancing at him with emerald orbs of concern. Pohatu felt his heart jump to his throat and shook his head. Onua smiled and they walked to the Kini Nui together in comfortable silence. When they made it there, Tahu, Kopaka, and Gali were already there. That just left Lewa.

Pohatu and Onua waited along with the others, exchanging pleasant greetings and smiles. Of course, it was just a nod with Kopaka. Onua sat in calm silence and glanced at the sky, imagining more of his Turaga's time as a Toa. What had he looked like? What other dangers had he faced? Had he been scared or bold?

Pohatu stared at the thinking Earth Toa, admiring his strongly built torso. He imagined the feel of Onua under his fingers again, how he had fallen against him and how he had felt the static. That had been Artahka. He inched a bit closer to him and Onua turned, emerald looking into amber.

"Is there something wrong Pohatu?"

Pohatu shook his head immediatly and looked at the ground, deciding to pick up a flower and begin twirling it in between his fingers. Onua shrugged and went back to his daydreaming, never noticing the cracking noise coming from behind him.

"Ack!" A green figure was hurled out of the trees and all the Toa turned to look, the green blur slamming right into Onua. Onua grunted as Lewa hit him and fell to the ground, regaining his breath. Pohatu was at his side and helped the two of them up, concern sketched onto his handsome Kakama.

Lewa seemed out of commission as he had a long cut along his head which was bleeding freely. Onua supported his back and head as he shouted,"Gali, Lewa needs medical attention." Gali ran over and took the emerald Toa from the two Toa, relieving them so they could join the fight.

They heard a rudder type noise and snarling, then out appeared four Tarakava.

Tahu drew his twin blades, Kopaka drew his sword, Pohatu drew his claws, and Onua drew his drills."Split up!" Tahu shouted, charging the lead one which was a dark hue of purple. Kopaka charged also, taking the one with the light blue hue. Pohatu chanced a quick glance at Onua who chose to take on a dark blue hued Tarakava. Pohatu glanced in front of him, where the last Tarakava awaited him. It was a light purple hued Tarakava, and it looked angry.

Pohatu swallowed the lump in his throat. These were water based creatures, and he was in no mood of getting wet or anything of the likes. Onua and he charged at practically the same time, weapons roaring to life. Pohatu jumped in a flying kick and whacked the beast in the jaw, making it roar in anger.

It lifted one of its punching arms and aimed right at him, then the arm shot out. Pohatu twisted his body to dodge, but the arm still knicked his back and left a nice long burn. Pohatu cried out and stumbled, but regained his footing quickly and dodged the next punch which was aimed at his mask. Soon, he activated it and was darting around the rahi in a wild frenzy, delivering and recieving blows.

Onua backed up slightly as a punch was aimed for his gut. These things were good. He shifted his foot slightly and bumped into something. He whipped around, only to stare into deep orbs of pinkish-gold.

"Tahu." Onua nodded in greeting.

"Onua." Tahu returned the gesture before both of them began fighting back to back, delivering blows and deflecting them. Another being bumped into the two and they whirled, weapons raised, to see that it was only Kopaka. He nodded to them and they nodded back.

Pohatu grunted as he was punched in the side and flew through the air, straight into a something. He shook his disoriented head and glanced back to see Onua, who looked equally surprised. Pohatu blushed and stood, helping the ebony one up. He relished in the feel of his hand in his, and pouted slighlty when they released.

Onua glanced about the four of them and said,"Brothers, I fear they are herding us somewhere." The others took a glance around also and noticed they weren't at the Kini anymore. Instead, they had come to an area near it, but not close enough to call for backup. It was full of shrubs and chopped down logs of rotted trees, full of vines and mud. Near it was a waterfall and a very deep pool of water. There was a stream leading from the deep pool to the ocean.

Pohatu gulped and the foursome bunched together a bit closer. Tahu let his flames die down and shouted,"Brothers, take the utmost caution. Do whatever you have to to remove the infected masks. Got it?" Murmurs of consent was his answer.

"Charge!" Tahu and Kopaka ran at theirs, double teaming. None dared to use their elemental power because of the dangerous terrain they were on. Onua had a quick flash of memory about the time when Whenua told him about the Onu-matoran and the sea rahi. He remembered him talking about how they fought dangerous beasts like this, and how they were directly in front of a deep pool of water full with dangerous sea rahi. How this was so much like that time.

He glanced at Pohatu who was eyeing the water cautiously, making sure to keep a fair distance from it. Onua willed his drills to life and charged his opponent, jumping over logs and dodging punches at the same time.

Pohatu watched his secret crush run off, and steeled himself. He wouldn't fear anything, he had to be brave for the sakes of his brothers and everything else. He ran forward using his Kakama and aimed a kicked at the rahi's arm. Maybe he could disable it long enough...

Its other arm shot out and caught him in the stomach, knocking the wind painfully from him. He flew through the air, only to plummet downwards. He tried taking a breath in, only to have his lungs fill with water. His eyes widened in realisation. He'd fallen into the deep pool of sea rahi. He began sinking and thrashed around, his eyes burning and his lungs screaming for air. Since he'd been winded by the rahi he didn't have much breath to hang onto in the beginning. He felt his movements slowing and his body becoming colder the farther he went. His mind felt like a fog had settled over it and he felt himself losing consciousness. Slowly, his world darkened and he felt himself go numb.

Onua watched with wide eyes as his brother was knocked into the water. That wasn't the scary part though. There was a Takea Shark in there. He roared in anger and frustration, making his attacks even more aggressive. He brought his drills down hard and knocked the masks off. The beast was left in a stupor as Onua ripped the masks off of the Tarakava that knocked Pohatu into the water. The two rahi glanced at one another before rolling away, not interested now that Makuta's hold over them was gone.

Onua sheathed his drills and glanced at the water. He rushed to the edge, took a deep breath, and dove in headfirst. When the bubbles cleared from his vision, he saw darkness. He squinted his eyes and used his ability to see in the dark to his advantage.

This was just like the time when the Turaga were Toa. When Onewa had been knocked into the water and Whenua had gone in to rescue him. He remembered how Turaga Whenua had told him what had fueled his determination, how he loved the Stone Toa.

Onua couldn't help but feel the same. Yes, he'd harbored a crush for Pohatu ever since the two had met, and now he was desparate to find and protect him. Onua saw a shadow move in front of him and knew it was the Takea Shark. He remembered his reason to be there and began pushing himself downwards, cupping his hands into the shape of a shovel and shoving the water behind him.

He kept going down and down, deeper and deeper with each stroke and kick. He felt something kick his leg and glanced back to see red eyes glaring at him. It was the rahi. Onua dodged to the right ungracefully as the Takea zipped at him and shoved his fist forward, punching it in the side, making it roll.

The Takea was momentarily stunned as it shook its head back and forth. Onua took its moment of pause to continue downwards. He reached his hand out to stroke again, but he brushed something hard. He'd come to the bottom of the pool. He glanced behind him towards the surface which appeared only as a faint light from the depth he was at.

His lungs screamed and he began to rush, brushing his fingers along the ground. He needed to find Pohatu and fast. If he died without knowing how Onua felt about him... he'd never forgive himself.

Suddenly, his hand brushed against something smooth with five small extensions. He'd found Pohatu! Onua grasped the limp and cold hand in his warm strong one, pulling his brother close to himself. He glanced at Pohatu's heartlight which beat slowly and softly. He was still alive. But not for long unless Onua could get them to the surface.

He held Pohatu close to himself with one arm, his lungs screaming, and began pushing himself upwards and towards the surface. He took antoher desparate glance at the amber light and saw it slowing rapidly.

In one desparate move, Onua smashed his lips to Pohatu's and opened his mouth, then breathed his last breath of air into him. Pohatu gasped for a moment, then went still again. Onua smirked, at least he knew Pohatu would be fine. Now, he had to hurry even more.

He pushed Pohatu up above him then began kicking with his legs, shoving Pohatu's body with his hands. He glanced up as a blurry red figure hovered above the surface, then a white one. Tahu and Kopaka. He shoved even harder and felt Pohatu break the surface. The weight was lifted from his hands and he gave a tired smile. What he wanted now was sleep.

Something cold grabbed his hands, exactly at the same time when something very sharp clamped around his leg. Onua opened his mouth to cry out, releasing any last bubbles of air. He tried kicking, but the thing just kept squeezing down harder. The cold squeezed and pulled him harder, and a pair of warm hands joined the cold ones.

He felt himself being pulled in two directions like a rope in a game of tug-of-war. Finally, the one below water released his leg and he was yanked onto dry land, coughing and sputtering water. He chanced a glance at his leg and winced. It was cut deeply and blood was flowing.

Onua glanced around through blurry eyes and found Pohatu lying on the ground, chest moving up and down regularly. With the fact that Pohat was fine in mind, Onua passed out.

When Onua opened his eyes, he found pools of amber above them. He gasped and sat up, bumping his head against the now awake Pohatu's. Both clutched their foreheads as they throbbed.

"Good morning, sunshine." Pohatu laughed and poked Onua in the chest. Onua glanced around. Somehow they'd made it back to the Kini Nui. He glanced at his leg as it gave a tiny twinge of pain. It was wrapped tightly in bandages and thoroughly cleaned. Onua glanced at Pohatu who was staring at him happily, no signs of the earlier event apparent in his mood.

Onua straightened up a bit and said,"Pohatu, are you okay?"

Pohatu nodded and said,"Yeah, I would've been Takea food unless you came down and saved me. Thanks." Onua nodded, exactly like Whenua and Onewa as Toa. Wait until the Turaga heard about this...

"Toa Onua, are you feeling fine?" Onua turned his head to see all of the Turaga there already. Oh. Turaga Whenua stood next to Turaga Onewa and both were smiling knowingly. Onua blushed as did Pohatu and cleared his throat. Onua raised a brow at Turaga Whenua and he got the hint, shooing away the others so he and Pohatu were alone.

Onua glanced at Pohatu and said,"What happened before I woke up?"

Pohatu scratched the back of his head and said,"Well, I only woke up a little bit before you did, so I don't know what happened." Onua nodded and smile at Pohatu.

"Well, that's okay."

Pohatu's cheeks turned red as he played with his hands. Onua put a hesitant hand on his shoulder and said,"Everything okay?"

Pohatu cleared his throat and looked away from him as he said quietly,"I felt you kiss me." Onua's eyes widened as he realised what he was talking about. He'd felt that? Oh. Pohatu smiled and said,"I enjoyed it."

Onua raised a brow and said,"Care to show me a reinactment?" Pohatu smiled and leaned forward, catching ebony lips in his amber ones. They last like that for as long as they could hold out, then broke apart gasping.

"I love you." Pohatu suddenly blurted, a smirk playing at his lips.

Onua smiled also and said,"I love you too." Pohatu pushed him back into the grass and straddled his waist.

"For how long?"

Onua smiled as he grabbed Pohatu's hand.

"Ever since I met you."

Pohatu leaned forward and his breath ghosted against Onua's ear."Me too."

* * *

Yes, just like the time with Whenua and Onewa during Sea of Monsters I think. Please R&R!


End file.
